


Those Who Do Not Know History Are Doomed To Repeat It

by gingercanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gideon teaches her about the biggest mistakes the legends have made, drug mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Gideon teaches Zari Tarazi about the biggest mistakes the legends have made, making sure Zari doesn't repeat them. Spending nights walking around in Gideon's memories gives them quite some time to bond.
Relationships: Gideon & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Gideon/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance (history)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24
Collections: Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashbymargie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbymargie/gifts).



Zari woke up to the sensation of someone watching her. Sitting up, her eyes adjusted to the dark room until she saw a woman sitting on the foot of her bed, somehow vaguely familiar. “Excuse me but who are you, how’d you get on this ship, and how did you get into my room?” She took a moment, looking over the beautiful woman on her bed, then glanced down. Luckily, she’d worn her cute pyjamas to bed. 

The stranger smiled. “Hello Zari.”

Raising her eyebrows, Zari asked, “Gidget?” Her mouth went dry at Gideon’s physical form. “Holy shit.”

“Thank you,” Gideon laughed. “But I’m not here for compliments. Though you do look wonderful in those blue silk pyjamas.” 

Zari adjusted the straps of her top with a smirk. “Thanks. So why are you here? How have I not seen you before, have you always been around?” She gasped dramatically. “Are you invisible to all the new legends until you trust them?”

“Slow down.” Gideon shifted closer to Zari, placing a hand on the sheets over Zari’s legs.

A tingling feeling shot through Zari as any hope of Gideon being a hologram disappeared. “Alright. I still want to know the answers though.” After a moment, she reached out, shaky fingers touching Gideon’s warm skin. “You’re real…” 

“What did you think I was?” When Zari kept her mouth shut, she started answering the other questions. “I am not invisible to legends until I trust them. Since I have a physical form, walking around invisible could cause problems. I am technically always around. As I am an AI, my presence is everywhere on the ship. As for why I’m here… I need to teach you a few lessons.”

“That sounds like a threat, what’d I do wrong?” Zari slipped her legs out from under the sheets. She sat criss-cross next to Gideon, a hand on Gideon’s leg, just to make sure she was real.

Gideon placed her hand on Zari’s with a smile. “You’ve done nothing wrong, but those who don’t know history are doomed to repeat it.” 

“You’re going to teach me all of history within one night?” Zari rubbed her forehead. “I feel like that’s something Nate does when he’s had too much coffee.”

“Oh no, not the history of this world. I’m going to show you the ten biggest mistakes the legends have made so you don’t make them too. Are you ready?”

Glancing down at her pyjamas yet again, Zari asked, “do I need to change?”

“I can arrange that.” Within seconds, Zari was wearing jeans and a black and white checkered flannel. A set of heeled boots stood next to the bed. “Pull those on, it won’t be warm where we’re going first.”

As Zari slipped into the boots, she asked, “Wait. Since you’re making these simulations, can’t you just make them warmer?”

“I could but I would like to keep the scene as real as possible.” Gideon shrugged.

“Alright, I’m ready. Where do we go first?” 

Gideon led Zari to the cargo bay, opening the door to show her a wintry town. “This is 1958, in Oregon. Come outside with me.” She stepped into the show, holding out a hand for Zari. Together, they walked ten paces before Gideon turned Zari. 

“What’s that ship?” Zari pointed to Chronos’ timeship as it landed in the snow near the Waverider. 

“It’s Chronos’ timeship. A story for another night. Watch.” 

Zari watched as Chronos appeared and started firing at their ship. She knew it wasn’t real but it still scared her. 

“You don’t have to worry. It’s already happened.” Squeezing Zari’s hand, Gideon smiled. 

When the Waverider closed its doors and took off, Gideon pointed toward three people in the distance. “This was the first truly big mistake.” As Sara, Ray, and Kendra got closer, Zari frowned. “Who’s that woman? She’s pretty.” 

“Kendra Saunders. Yet another story for another night,” Gideon sighed. “We left those three in 1958 and we picked them up in 1960. by then, a lot had changed for them. But 1960 was as close as we could get, with the amount of damage the Waverider had taken.” 

“So what’s the lesson here?” Zari asked as Sara proceeded to break into a car. “Never leave a legend behind?”

“Never leave a legend behind. You don’t know what the time will do to them. Come, let’s move onto the next lesson.” 

Looking around, Zari cocked an eyebrow. “How, there’s no ship anywhere.” 

With the wave of her hand, the Waverider returned to its exact location. “These simulations are what I need them to be. I let us travel through the Waverider to keep this more real.” 

Shivering as they walked, Zari mumbled, “I just wish you’d skimp out on the temperature simulation.”

Gideon wrapped an arm around Zari’s shoulders in response. 

“What’s next? I assume these were the original legends.” They walked back into the cargo bay, where they sat down on one of the crates. 

“You are right, those were original legends,” she replied with a smile. “They hung out in the cargo bay and defeated one insane immortal. But now we turn to the newest legend.” 

The door slid open, and Nate walked through, followed by Ray. Ray was wearing his suit, the helmet off. 

“The day before this one, Nate almost died. He is a hemophiliac. When Nate was bleeding out due to an explosion, Ray injected him with a modified Nazi serum that gave him his powers. Then, well. You’ll see.” 

Nate started to steel up as Ray blasted him with his suit, the rays shooting off Nate and bouncing around the cargo bay. 

With a yelp, Zari ducked behind Gideon. “Listen, I know they can’t hurt me and everything but if you don’t mind I’ll stay here for a bit.” Wrapping her arms around Gideon’s waist, she placed her chin on Gideon’s shoulder. 

“Whatever you need to feel safe, Zari.” She leaned into the hug. Together, they watched Sara barge in, yelling at the boys to keep it down. 

“Wait a minute…” 

Waving her hand, Gideon froze the entire scene.

“Holy shit. That is so cool!” Zari’s eyes widened as she looked around the cargo bay, everything stuck in its place.

“Yes I can. What were you going to say?” Gideon placed her hands over Zari’s. 

“Oh, right. Doesn’t Sara have siblings? Isn’t she used to things like these?”

For a moment, it seemed like Gideon wasn’t going to answer. As if a simple thing like family ties were classified, just because Sara was the captain. 

“Sara’s sibling situation is odd at the moment.”

Leaning forward, Zari asked, “another story for another time?”

“Yes. Shall I continue?” 

“Yes.” They watched the boys get scolded, and Zari couldn’t help but smile. Such kids, she thought. Sara left the cargo bay, which caused Nate and Ray to resume their actions until finally, things escalated. 

Zari’s nails dug into Gideon’s stomach as they watched Nate fly out of the cargo bay, closely followed by Ray in his suit. “Oh my god…” 

“They landed in Feudal Japan, where Ray was taken prisoner, and Nate had relations with Masako. Ray’s ATOM suit was destroyed there.” She twitched when Zari pulled back from the hug. 

Sitting back down next to Gideon, Zari asked, “what’s the lesson here?”

Gideon smiled. “Would you like to guess first?”

“Uhh… Don’t blow up the cargo bay? But we don’t hang out in the cargo bay. Why did they hang out in here?” She carefully ran a hand over the crate. “All you have here are splinters.”

“Believe it or not, when the original legends boarded this ship, they didn’t have a library. or a training centre. Or a laboratorium. This is where most of the activities were, because they didn’t have many options.” 

“Well that’s sad. But did I get the lesson right?” Zari toyed with the lonely ring on her pinky.

“Almost. I meant to show you why we have a training centre now. Training anywhere else is dangerous and can cause huge problems.” The scene flashed for a moment, changing into the kitchen where Mick set fire to the toaster.

“Oh god, what’s happening?!” 

Instead of a crate, they sat on the kitchen counter, watching Mick use a fire totem in ways it was not meant to be used. Zari Tomaz stood in the corner, shouting and using her powers to keep the rest of the kitchen unlit. 

Laughing Gideon froze the scene. “I didn’t mean to show you this. Here, we see another time when training did not happen in the training centre. You tried to teach Mick how to use the fire totem in the kitchen.”

Zari stared at herself, the air totem on a chain around her neck instead of on her wrist, an expression of anger and fear on her face. “Why would I do that in the kitchen?” 

“I don’t know Zari, human choices amaze me.” She laughed at Zari’s insulted expression. “You were fasting, it was Ramadan.” 

“Ah.” Zari nodded. “My brain wasn’t working on food.” 

“Correct. You were very tired and I recall you mumbling about the temptation to blow Mick out of the cargo bay. I had not taught you these lessons.”

Laughing, Zari hopped off the kitchen counter, examining Mick’s totem. “So what’s the lesson here?”

“I didn’t mean to show you this, but I think the lesson is ‘do not give Mick Rory the fire totem’.” 

Zari snorted. “That’s a bit of a no-brainer. Where do we go next?”

Gideon glanced at her wrist as if she was checking her watch. “Actually, these are the lessons I can teach you tonight. Come, we should return to your bedroom so you can wake up as usual.” Out of habit, she held out a hand for Zari, who took it.

“It’s still weird to me that you have a physical form,” Zari said as they walked through the corridors.

With a smile, Gideon told her, “I am as real as the other legends, Zari. Just because you can’t see me walking around doesn’t mean I’m not present in the rooms. I’m just, everywhere.”

When they reached Zari’s room, Gideon waved her hand. The outfit Zari had on turned back into her pyjamas, so Zari wouldn’t have to feel uncomfortable about changing in front of Gideon. Even though Gideon had seen everyone change. “Hey, don’t tell the others that I’m going to be taking you through some old legends memories, okay? Especially the older members, since I’m showing you their mistakes.”

Wiggling her eyebrows, Zari said, “don’t worry. It’ll be our little secret. Can AIs keep secrets?” She sat down on her bed and tucked her legs under her sheets. 

Gideon returned to her first position, at the foot of the bed. “Technically, no. Not from our captains at least. Since Rip is truly gone now, all commands are Sara’s and I have to be honest with her. But that doesn’t mean I have to tell her exactly what I’ve been doing when she’s asleep.”

Zari sighed and leaned back against her pillow. “That explanation would take a while,” she mumbled. 

“Yes. In general, Sara doesn’t make that mistake. So unless she asks me if I’ve been showing you old legends mistakes, we’ll be just fine.” With a smile, Gideon placed a hand on Zari’s leg. “You should sleep. It’ll make the transition easier.”

Laying down, Zari closed her eyes. She could still feel Gideon’s hand on her legs. “Goodnight Gidget.”

“Goodnight Zari.”


	2. To Have Loved and Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So heads up. This is a little different. After the first few lessons, Gideon decided to slow down a bit. Instead of three lessons a night, Zari would get one.   
> Tonight, we learn some more about the odd time loop Sara created when she both named Nyssa and mentioned Nyssa saving her to Ra's al Ghul.   
> Some adorable Gideon/Zari moments appear. Enjoy. Also, blame heir-to-the-commander for the amount of Nyssara.

The following evening, Zari struggled to fall asleep, too eager to learn more. God, I’m such a nerd, Zari thought. The shock of Gideon’s technically real, but only in someone’s head or mainframe body had worn off. Now, Zari just thought she was hot. She wasn’t proud of it, but the biggest thing she was looking forward to was being able to touch Gideon again. After her dream, talking to Gideon without seeing her had felt off. The entire day, she had carried her nighttime adventure around like a talisman, keeping her happy and content. Nate had raised an eyebrow, and Behrad asked her what got her so cheery, but it didn’t matter. 

After an hour of tossing and turning, Zari got up to get a glass of warm milk. It was near midnight, but as usual, most of the legends were still up. Charlie and John sat in the kitchen, playing cards with an added element. Magic, as usual. 

“Hey Z, care to play a game?” Charlie waved their hands over the laid out cards, one of them flipping over. 

“No thanks,” Zari said as she entered her request into the fabricator. “I’ve seen the result of this game. As funny as it was to see Ava without eyebrows, I doubt she appreciated having them burned off.”

“It was only for a few minutes, Gideon grew them right back!” 

Zari turned to the two, raising an eyebrow. “I am not letting you burn off my eyebrows. Besides, I need my beauty sleep. Goodnight, Charlie, John.” As she walked away with some warm milk, she felt her phone buzz. Gideon texted her, asking if they were going to see each other tonight.

“I’m trying, but I think the excitement is not helping my chances at sleep,” she said to the empty hallway. When she entered her room, Gideon replied.

“What is keeping you up, miss Tarazi?” 

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Zari sighed. “The prospect of adventure in my sleep is too appealing. I enjoy your lessons too much.” She sipped her drink.

After a moment of silence, Gideon replied, “what if we take this one lesson at a time? I see that last night was a lot, a bit of an information overload if you will. Maybe going one memory at a time will be easier?”

“That depends.” Zari traced the rim of the cup with her fingertips.

“On what, Zari?” 

“Whether or not I will still spend the night in your presence.” With you as a physical presence, next to me. Touchable.

A few seconds of silence felt like a stretch, but Gideon spoke again. “That can be arranged. If you will sleep.” 

“I’ll try! Goodnight, Gidget.”

“Goodnight, Zari.”

<><>

Before she opened her eyes, Zari knew she was back in her dreamland. Instead of at the foot of the bed, Gideon sat next to her hips, hands folded in her lap. 

“Hello, Zari.”

Sitting up, Zari rubbed her eyes. “Hey, Gidget. What are we seeing tonight?”

“A special memory of sorts. It is linked to one you have already seen. Would you care to guess?” A smile appeared on Gideon’s lips as Zari pushed back her sheets. 

“uhh.” Zari stretched her arms and ran a hand over her hair. “Are you going to show me Mick with the fire totem again?”

“No.”

“What happened in feudal Japan after Nate crash landed?”

Gideon laughed and shook her head. “No, it is linked to the very first lesson. Leave no legend behind. Tonight, you’ll learn more about your captain than she expects you to know.” 

With a glint in her eyes, Zari moved to Gideon’s side. “I love knowing things not everyone knows. But first, will it be cold there?”

A moment of silence appeared as Gideon checked her database. “Yes. I will get you a winter coat.” 

“Good. Next time, can we go somewhere warm?” 

“Unfortunately, many mistakes have been made in cold temperatures.” Standing up, Gideon assessed Zari’s current pyjamas. 

Feeling Gideon’s eyes on her, Zari toyed with the end of her top. “Do their brains just pause when it’s cold?” 

“Not as far as I know, though they do make decisions more quickly in the cold.” With a wave of Gideon’s hand, Zari was in an outfit ready for 1958. Complete with a warm coat. 

“Shall we?” Gideon offered Zari a hand, who took it and proceeded to latch onto Gideon’s bicep. 

“Show me some more history.” 

Together, they walked outside, right into a large, old structure. Part of it looked like a palace, the other part showed prison elements. 

“Where are we?” The air was cold and dry, causing Zari to shiver and retreat further into her coat. 

“Nanda Parbat.” 

The name sparked a vague memory in the back of Zari’s mind, but she couldn’t reach it. 

When Zari didn’t reply, Gideon continued. “Nanda Parbat is the location of the League of Assassins. When we left Ray, Kendra, and Sara in 1958, Sara stayed with the two for a few months, but she felt like a third wheel and she left. So, she went home. This was the place she called home.” She gestured around to the stone walls and torches, leading Zari through the maze. 

“This was Sara’s home?” Her discontent showed in the question. Slowly, Zari reevaluated what she knew about Sara. Not enough, it seemed.

“Well, to understand why Sara felt home here, you must know about someone else.” Gideon waved her hand as they walked through a doorway, and instead of 1960, they entered the hall in 2009. 

Zari clutched a hand to her chest as she saw a dark-haired woman carry Sara’s starved, tiny body through the hall as if she weighed nothing. Sara watched as the strange man, who was clearly the leader, showed his power. “Is this a test?” She whispered to Gideon.

“Yes. This is the way the league decides who lives, and who dies.” Gideon didn’t say anything about the whisper. She understood that the situation could make Zari anxious.

Her muscles as tense as those of the dark-haired woman, Zari watched as Sara eyed the leader. And Sara laughed. 

“Sara has passed the test. She will be trained. But first, she will be nursed back to health.” They watched as the dark-haired woman picked Sara up again, leaving the hallway. “Come, this will show you why Sara believed this was her home.” Gideon pulled Zari along, leading her into an older scene, a few months later. At this point, Sara was back to full strength. 

“This is a few months after the first scene. That-” Gideon gestured to the dark-haired woman, sitting on the floor as she meditated. “-Is Nyssa al Ghul. She rescued Sara.” 

Watching carefully, Zari saw Sara walk to Nyssa and promptly sit down on her lap. “Uhh,” she didn’t know what to say. Feeling like an intruder to a tender moment, she watched Nyssa and Sara interact like they were an old married couple. “They’re in love?” 

“They were, yes. Come, I’ll take you to the memory I had saved for tonight.” Placing her hand over Zari’s, Gideon led her back to the hall, where Sara spoke to the leader. 

“Here, Sara tells Ra’s al Ghul to send Nyssa to the island where she was found. She has also played a crucial role in naming her Nyssa.” Her systems hitched for a moment as she saw a strong emotion in Sara’s eyes. 

Zari heard the words Gideon said, but her focus was on the emotion behind Sara’s eyes. “Hey, don’t judge me for this, but, this.” She gestured to Sara. “I didn’t think Sara was capable of this much… pain? I didn’t expect Sara to be the ‘have loved and lost’ kind of girl. More of a…” she made a vague gesture. “Life sucks let’s move on kind of girl, I guess?” 

WIth a wave of her hand, the scene faded and Gideon led Zari through the door, back into the Waverider. “Nyssa was Sara’s first true love. She later describes Nyssa as what could have been her happy ending. But I didn’t bring you here to learn about Sara’s dating history. This was a lesson to teach you to avoid creating time loops, for we do not know whether this was the cause of Sara’s life, or if it had no effect. I have run many calculations but the uncertainty is too large to know.” 

As they walked to the kitchen, Zari started removing the large coat. “This lesson was a wild ride, Gidget. How many of the current legends actually know about this?” She tossed her coat over the back of one of the chairs, then watched Gideon walk around the kitchen, making some tea. Watching Gideon essentially interact with herself, her own panels and systems, was a bit of a mind fuck for Zari.

“Mick knows, as you have heard, he was a legend from the start just like Sara. Nate has heard the story from Ray, and Behrad heard this from Sara.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Zari raised her eyebrows.

With two cups of tea, Gideon walked to the table and sat in the chair next to Zari. She offered Zari a cup. “Behrad and Sara spent a night getting really high.” 

Laughing, Zari accepted her cup of tea. “Okay, fair. But Charlie, John, Ava, and Gary don’t know?”

Gideon paused and analysed her knowledge. “John does not know the entire story, though he does know about Nyssa. Ava knows bits and pieces. That is all. As for Ray, Mick, and Nate, they don’t know the full story.”

Sipping her tea, Zari said, “cool. So just Behrad and me, apart from you.” 

“That is correct.” 

Reaching out, Zari placed a hand on Gideon’s knee. “So do you teach all the legends nighttime lessons, or am I a special case?” She looked at Gideon from under her long lashes.

“Oh Zari, you are a special case.” Placing a hand on Zari’s, Gideon said, “I see potential in you. As you can see, we are a bit of a trouble team.”

With a tilt of her head, Zari asked, “trouble team?”

Gideon sipped her tea. “Our motto is ‘sometimes we screw things up for the better’, Zari. Which is why I figured you should learn how to screw things up for the better, and not for the worse.” 

“Well either way, I appreciate these nightly adventures.” Zari smiled. Watching Gideon drink tea like a normal human being caused her heart to flutter against her ribcage. Her fingers twitched on Gideon’s leg.

“I enjoy this time with you as well, Zari.” Gideon took both cups and placed them on the table, then pulled Zari up. “But, our time has come to an end. You should return to your bed before you wake up and get confused.”

Back in Zari’s room, Gideon waved her hand and changed Zari’s clothes back into the pyjamas. “Let’s get you to bed, Z.” Gently pushing, Gideon got Zari into bed.

“Wait, wait.” Looping her fingers around Gideon’s wrist, Zari stopped them both. They sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Yes?” 

Swallowing hard, Zari looked into Gideon’s dark eyes. “Stay with me?” The words came out soft, almost a whisper.

“I don’t understand.” 

Moving to the middle of the bed, Zari got under her sheets. There, she patted the place next to her. “Sit with me, please.” 

With a glint of understanding in her eyes, Gideon kicked off her shoes and tucked her legs under the covers. It was as if she was short-circuiting when Zari lay down and placed her head on Gideon’s lap. 

“Just stay, until I wake up, please?” Her fingers traced slow shapes on Gideon’s jeans.

Running her hands over Zari’s hair, Gideon said, “I will. Goodnight, Zari.” 

“Goodnight, Gideon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What lesson do you think Zari should learn next? Let me know what you thought!  
> Love,  
> Freckles


	3. Chapter 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen technically this is a chapter. But also it's a ficlet so 2.5. Femslash february, bingo square "I'm not like other girls"!

Over the course of the next two days, Gideon had to undergo some routine maintenance which disabled her ability to take control of Zari’s dreams. This left Zari’s subconscious in control, having to fabricate its own images and stories. After a night of what could be described as windows vista wallpapers, Zari sat sulking at the breakfast table sipping her juice. Ava stood near the coffee machine, waiting for her oatmeal fabrication to finish as she held her large mug. 

“So do you want to tell me just what’s got you so grumpy, princess?” She leaned against the island, an eyebrow raised.

Zari blinked and a few seconds passed before she realised Ava was speaking to her. “Oh, uhh.” She eyed Ava warily. “It’s kind of a secret?” 

Ava’s eyes widened and she whispered “who’ve you been sleeping with and what’d they do to upset you?” in a horrified tone. 

Although it wasn’t very flattering, Zari ended up choking on her juice. “Unlike my brother, I haven’t slept with anyone on the ship!”  _ yet _ , she thought. Could you sleep with someone if they were technically without a physical form? That was a question she would have to ask Gideon. 

some tension is released from Ava’s back as she visibly deflates. “Good.” She glances up from her coffee and shoots Zari an apologetic smile. “I’ve grown used to the legends, which means I’ve grown used to assuming everyone is sleeping with each other.” 

“Yeah… That really has become the norm here hasn’t it?” Zari tapped her pinky ring against her glass. “But no, it’s not that kind of secret.”

Ava took her breakfast from the fabricator and sat down across from Zari. “So what kind of secret is it?” 

Zari glanced down at her phone, hoping for a way out. The screen lit up with a new text message from Gideon.  _ You can tell her what you want as long as she keeps it a secret. Ava’s good. _ Followed by another message that said, “ _ Miss you too :)” _

Ava caught Zari’s eye as she looked back up, raising her eyebrows. “I see you’ve managed to make some friends to text.” 

“Oh, it’s um. It’s just one of the others. I haven’t texted my friends from home in a while,” she said quietly. “The thing that’s been keeping me up is- well. You have to keep it a secret, okay?” She waited until Ava nodded. “Alright, well Gideon’s been taking me on adventures as I sleep so I can learn a bit more about the history of the legends. But since Behrad has been doing routine maintenance I have been missing out on my lessons. Compared to legends hijinks, my dreams are utterly boring.” 

Ava smiled and sipped her coffee. “Legends history lessons, huh? I should get some of those.”

“Maybe your girl will give you some lessons,” Zari said- trying not to make the phrase ‘your girl’ sound sarcastic. “She was there from the beginning after all.” 

Ava nodded, looking out the window as she considered this idea.

Zari’s phone buzzed with a text that read “ _ Sara could teach her. But I am not like other girls.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT BUT ALL WRITING COUNTS WHEN U HAVE TO GRIEVE  
> I hope you enjoyed this, let me know drop a comment love,  
> Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Here, the Gideon X Zari Tarazi fic SOMEONE asked for. I am having fun with this, what do y'all think?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
